In the field of Internet broadcasting, it is often difficult for broadcasters to readily determine if a network connection is established, or, if connected, whether media content is actually being streamed. Typically, a user, such as a broadcaster, may attempt to connect to a streaming server's port and listen for a media stream to determine streaming media existence and quality. There exists a need for a more efficient system and method for media stream monitoring and analysis.